In recent years, touch panels have been widely used. A touch screen having a touch panel, which is also referred to as a touch control screen, is an inductive display device which can receive a touch operation to generate an input signal. As the latest input device, the touch panel currently represents the simplest and the most convenient and natural human-machine interaction manner. A huge amount of the touch panels have been applied to electronic products for consumption, communication and computers, for example, to game machines, smartphones and tablet computers to function as input/output interfaces of the electronic products. Display parts of the electronic products are generally touch display devices formed by touch panels and display panels, and can allow a user to input an action to be performed by clicking with a finger or a touch pen according to displayed function options, as such, inputs can be performed without other conventional input devices (such as buttons, keyboards or joysticks), thus significantly improving convenience of input.
In order to achieve lighter and thinner touch display devices, a touch structure is directly integrated into a display device in the related art, for example, by integrating the touch structure into a color filter substrate in the display device. However, there is a problem in the related art that defects such as rupture of the film forming a color filter layer of the color filter substrate occur due to the presence of the touch structure.